The DewPrism CrazyFactory!
by MintStar
Summary: THis Is one of those Crazy no-plot Stories!!(Like SakuraBubbles's For instance)Funny,yet Crazy!!Weird stuff happens to our DewPrism Cast All the time!! CHAPTER 2 UPLOADED!!!!!!!!
1. The Cast Meets MintStar!

Konnichiwa!!! I'm MintStar!! And I'm totally weird!! Yes, this does have a plot………………………………………………………………………………………NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
So Let Get on with it Shall we?  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:DewPrism Cast Meets MintStar...(Weirdness)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
MintStar: Hi!! I'm A New Author!!! (Let's Have Some Fun with them….):: evil grin::  
  
Mint: Hey!!! ::stares:: Your MintStar!?! Mint is my name Not yours!!  
  
MintStar: Who Cares?? Anyone else Here?? This Place seems kinda empty…..  
  
Claire: ::dragging Rue in:: Oh hi! Are you the New Author??  
  
MintStar: Yep!! And I have some Fun Stuff to do with ya peeps…. ::evil grin:  
  
Rue:o.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Mint: Rue?? Are You ok?  
  
Rue: ::stares at Mint then tries to run back in his room:: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT NEVER STOPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MORE AND MORE CRAZYNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::runs into to the wall::  
  
MintStar: That's Typical Right??  
  
Mint: Yep….He Hates crazy People…..  
  
Rue: ::dazed:: @.@  
  
MintStar: ::helps Rue up:: Are You Ok??  
  
Rue: oo (Help Me. I'm Stuck…) ::faints::  
  
MintStar:?? Rue?? ::shakes Rue but he won't wake up:: RUE!!!!! ::keeps shaking, then his hat falls off..:: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ::tries to touch the jewel. Rue wakes up::   
  
Rue: ::grabs his hat :: DON'T YOU DARE!!!!!::runz::  
  
Eline: Polly!!!  
  
Rue: AHH!!!!!!!!!!! ::runz the other way then runz straight into MintStar…:: OO;;;;;;;;; I'm Surroundded!!!!!!!!!!!! ::faints::  
  
Mint: Ooooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk………………………oo;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ::picks up Rue and drags him into to his room::  
  
MintStar:Yeash...I'll Go in my room now........(Man This Place is crazy.....)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well That Wraps This Chappy Up!! I know It's Kinda Short,But that's all I could think of….But Next is………  
The ChatRoom Of Crazyness!!!!!!!!  
See Ya!!!!!!  
~*MintStar*~ 


	2. The Chatroom Of Crazyness!

MintStar: Hi Again!! Thanks For the Reveiws!!  
  
Mint: WHAT!! But there's only 2!!  
  
MintStar:So.....What's you point??(Btw: I'm Reading both of your Fics)  
  
Mint:..........-_-;;;;;  
  
MintStar:....^-^;;;; Well Then,that's settled.I'm going to start.K,Mint?(Readers,PLZ REVIEW!!)  
  
Mint:...............................................zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
MintStar: ::grabs her coller and drags her back stage::  
  
Mint: zzz...::wakes up:: GAK!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Chatroom Of Semi-Crazyness!!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MintStar53 Has Entered the Room.  
  
MintStar53: Helloooo! *looks at user online bar* Darn!! I told them to Be here!!  
  
PepperMint45 Has Entered the Room.  
  
MintStar53: Mint!! Where's Everyone Else??  
  
PepperMint45: Dunno...I'm in my room with the door locked.^_^  
  
Hi!563 Has Entered the Room.  
  
MintStar53:Uhhhhh............*Shakes her head then shrugs*  
  
PepperMint45: Nope......  
  
Hi!563: HI!  
IHateCrazyAuthors has entered the Room.  
  
Hi!563: Polly?  
  
IHateCrazyAuthors: Eep!!  
  
MintStar53:Rue and...  
  
PepperMint45:Elena..  
  
Hi!563: Aww.... you Fuigure it owt...  
  
PepperMint45: to MintStar53 I iggyed her out. Why Don't you??  
  
MintStar53: k. *clik* Hey Rue Iggy her out!!  
  
IHateCrazyAuthors: What?..Oh! *click* ok,done!!  
  
Buffet,Yay! Has entered the room.  
  
IHateCrazyAuthors: *smacks head in desk*  
  
MintStar53: *clik*  
  
Buffet,Yay!: Huh?  
  
PepperMint45: *clik*  
  
IHateCrazyAuthors: Guys, Come on...  
  
Buffet,Yay! Has left the room.  
Hi!563 Has left the room.  
  
MintStar53:Mmmmwwwahahahhah!!!! ^.^!!!  
  
PepperMint45: .......^_^  
  
IHateCrazyAuthors:?? Why'd they Leave??  
  
MintStar53: They Left 'cause I booted them!!  
  
PepperMint45: YAY!!  
  
QueenOfMagic2 Has entered the Room.  
  
Minty Fresh: Ack!!  
  
QueenOfMagic2: One Word: PUMPKIN!!  
  
PepperMint45 Is not at the keyboard.  
  
IHateCrazyAuthors: At Bathroom *saw ran past door*  
  
MintStar53: Your Door is open?!?!  
  
IHateCrazyAuthors: ^_^;;;; hehe,hehe.  
  
QueenOfMagic2: I'm so mean aren't I? ^_^  
  
IHateCrazyAuthors: .......--;;;;  
  
MintStar53:mmmmmk......I'm Going now so tell Mint when she gets back..  
  
QueenOfMagic2: K.  
MintStar53 has left the room.  
  
IHateCrazyAuthors has left the room.  
  
PepperMint45 is BATK*  
  
QueenOfMagic2: They left....................Dunno Why...  
  
QueenOfMagic2 has left the room.  
  
PepperMint45:k...................................................................................................................................................................................................Wait!! Why'd Everyone Leave???  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
MintStar: And that concludes this Chappy!!  
  
Next Time:  
  
The Crazy Reviewer's Questions!!  
  
Ask The Charaters questions and they might give an answer(do you can use author powers can make them do crazy things they would never do!!)  
That Gives Readers even More Of a Reason to review!! Thank You!!!!  
  
PS:This Chapter has Been Changed for the sake of Cherry Lee(Gomen Nasi..Again..) =v.v=  
*BATK means Back At The Keyboard..(I was too lazy to type it all out..^_^;;)  
PSS:Also Look out For my Second(First) Story FanFic: The Tale of a [relic] (Based on Rue's Story..) ^_^!! 


End file.
